


Curtains

by ivredetoi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, olicity - Freeform, olicity spotting, the Loft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivredetoi/pseuds/ivredetoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A peek to oliver and felicitys life in the loft by their neighbours. And yep they need curtains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

"you wont believe what just happened!!"

Ellie wondered what her bestfriend was up to today as she entered their loft. 

"I believe I should ask what?'" 

she was way too tired. This internship was killing her. This wasnt the life she imagined when she moved to starling city with her bestfriend for 1 year internship. Well at least at the end of everyday, she comes to this amazing apartment which actually belongs to Kate's father. Perks of having a really rich bestfriend .

"Come here, I better show you"

She deposited her bag on the floor and padded to huge glass windows to see what she was talking about.

"...."

"okay what am I supposed to be loooking at?"

"the loft across the street!!! Where we saw incredibly hot guy and his sister but she is not in the picture now"

Oh right.. She remembered first day the moved in. Of course Kate was the one who spotted obviously attractive, shirtless guy across. They didnt see him after that day though. Kate briefed her that he said goodbye to his sister (which she had also explained how she got that idea with details) and of course Ellie forgot. 

She decided to play along with Kate because they had no sulking around rule and if she didnt play along and cheer herself, she knew she would start whining and eventually put money in the stop-being-a-whiny-bitch jar.

"okay whats new?"

Kate clapped her hands.

"okay. I just got my avacado sandwich and I was looking from the window and I saw boxes in their living room. Then I was like oh new neighbours yayz"

Ellie walked to the kitchen to grab her sandwich came back to take her place next to her.

"there was this pretty blonde walking around then HE came with the boxes and he kissed her so I'm guessing he is taken now"

"thats all?"

"hey all those happened 15minutes ago and he is still carrying things. You should have seen his arms btw. Very impressive when he works it. And its a lot of stuff. Because you know we talked about how too minimalistic their apartment was. So im guessing those are her stuff mostly and this is a pretty serious relationship"

"hmmm" she chewed her sandwich and watched the loft across. The blonde now had a blanket around her shoulders. 

"that makes sense its hard to heat these places" Kate commented as if she was reading her mind.

"wow thats a very heated kiss" she continued.

The couple now was behind the pillar. But it wasnt hard to guess ehat they are up to.

"OHMYGOD ARE THEY....?"

"Yep" Kate replied without taking her eyes off. 

"wow dont they realize they have those huge windows? Without curtains. Wow, okay" Ellie turned her back to the windows.

"Kate please stop watching our neighbours have sex. Its weird and not to mention wrong" Ellie turned to face her.

"I know but they look.. They look so good"

"what do you mean by good?"

"I mean its so intense and not to mention they are both hot"

"Its borderline perverted now"

"She has those amazing milky thighs and you should see how he holds them"

"I think I threw up in my mouth"

"okay. I will stop but not because you asked because it is so intimate and I feel bad for watching it without consent"

"oh thank god"

"wow me and my imagination will be very busy entertaining me tonight. Dont interrupt me"

"way tmi. How many times we talked about not sharing our masturbation schedules?"

"you mean mine?" she grinned at her friend. They were bestfriends since kindergarden of course she knew Ellie was going between asexual and demisexual scale.

"Yes I do" she smiled back.

"She is really pretty though. I havent thought about a woman in months"

"What did I just say for fucks sake?"

"Okay. I shut my mouth" she leaned and kissed her cheek. "welcome home roomie"

\------------------------

Next morning after her jog, Ellie had the opportunity to observe their new neighbours. Living room looked the same, boxes around. Of course if they had sex instead of actually moving in, that would happen.

He was making breakfast when she came down the stairs and hugged him from behind. Not long after, he turned and kissed her. Wow these two were really mushy. She would probably make a face if she saw these on street. But realizing they are actually in their home and she is intruding their privacy she winced and decided to finish her coffee in the kitchen.

\--------------------

It was 5 days after when she finally understood what Kate meant while watching them. Now Kate had the armchairs turned towards them so they could have their evening wine while watching them.

Ellie was tired of waiting for her tonight so she just picked her glass and took a seat. 

There they were, on that expensive looking couch. Their place had changed though. Now they had that blanket over that couch and framed pictures and posters around. Blonde definetely made it more homely. Speaking of her, she was now moving to his lap. She pecked his lips and framed his face and starts talking to him.

In times like this it sucked. Because Ellie really wanted to know what they were talking. But whatever it was, she was making it better. He raised his shoulders and returned the kiss while his hands caressed her body.

She knew she should be feeling bad. But there was something with these two. It was like their worlds revolved around each other. They were always in sync and at ease with each other. It was also unbelievable because last night he watched her almost for an hour when she fell asleep her head on his lap. Noone can be that in love with someone she thought and Kate agreed with her. Ellie turned her attention back to the couple. She was unbuttoning his shirt and his hands were under her short dress which ended up on the floor in couple of minutes.

Ellie heard the key turning in the lock and when her roommate entered and spotted her on their spot. She picked the bottle of wine and almost run towards the window. 

"What did I miss? Oh my god, look at you Ellie, being the pervert today I see"

But Ellie's eyes were still fixed at the same spot.

"How does it more sexy and erotic while she still has her underwear on?"

"I know!! Thats the thing I was trying to tell you. There is an urgency in their touch like its the last and the first at the same time"

"But its not like a rush. More like they want to feel it all at the same time, want to be consumed by each other and boy, they look like they manage that. Its hypnotizing"

"and beautiful"

They both took a sip from their glasses and looked at each other.

"maybe we should get curtains"

"yep definetely"

They got up at the same time and turned armchairs toward their own living room. They never watched them again but from time to time they glanced towards the building across and averted their eyes quickly when they met with their usual scenery. It felt way too intruding after last time and they both decided they got their share of this couples love.

**Author's Note:**

> I just cant help it. Since they moved in that glass box, this is all I can think about. 
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes. Hope u like it!


End file.
